With decreasing process geometries in the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, it is now possible to include many more peripheral functions in a single mask set before an integrated circuit device becomes core limited. As a result, many integrated circuit devices have more peripheral features than can be activated at any one time, based upon the availability of external input-output connections, e.g., pins, ball bumps, surface mount leads, etc., on the integrated circuit package. In the past, several peripheral functions were hardwired onto a single external connection, which limited the overall integrated circuit device flexibility. An assumption had to be made as to which features would share the same external connection.